


Fra i campi di Athenry

by raxilia_running



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dialogue, Famine - Freeform, Gen, Historical Hetalia, Historical References, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-14
Updated: 2010-07-14
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: "Occhi di bragia, quelli di Gràinne, rossi come il fuoco che cova sotto le cenere, ma non piange mai, l’Irlandese. Non l’ha mai fatto, neanche adesso, che la terra stessa si rivolta contro di lei. Non l’ha mai fatto, neanche quando, i polsi segnati da ferite profonde, ha versato il suo sangue in mare, fino ad arrossare le sue coste, in una marea oscura fatta di cadaveri galleggianti."[Grande Carestia - 1848]





	

**Author's Note:**

> La storia è ambientata nel periodo della Grande Carestia, nel periodo 1845-1848.  
> Per ciò che riguarda il nome dell'Irlanda, ho scelto Gràinne perché è il nome di una donna data in sposa a Fionn Mac Cumhaill, gigante della mitologia irlandese, lo stesso a cui è attribuita la costruzione del cosiddetto "Sentiero dei Giganti". In inglese il nome viene storpiato in "Granya".  
> L'arpa che cito nella storia è l'Arpa di Brian Boru, presente sullo Stemma Irlandese. Per ciò che riguarda il sangue di Irlanda, versato in mare, mi riferisco alle emigrazioni irlandesi durante il periodo della Grande Carestia.  
> Il titolo della fanfic è preso da una canzone, "The Fields of Athenry", scritta negli anni '70, che parla della Grande Carestia, appunto.

Zappa la terra, Gràinne.

«Che fai, _Granya_?».

Zappa la terra, Gràinne. Rivolta le zolle e ogni pezzo di terra che salta si accompagna al ritmico battere del ferro, arrugginito e consumato.

Inesorabile cala la zappa, come il rapido scivolare della ghigliottina sul collo del condannato.

«Il mio nome è Gràinne, stupido di un Inglese!».

Zappa la terra, Gràinne e ha la voce di una banshee, proprio come la prima volta che Arthur l’ha conosciuta.

Voce di banshee che urla nel vento, l’Inglese le ha sempre ripetuto che quegli strilli portano male e la ragazza ha sempre risposto alzando il tono delle imprecazioni, stridule e sottili, che il gaelico rende simili a oscuri presagi di morte.

«Cosa credi di fare? Non combinerai niente di buono con quelle braccine». Ignora la precisazione piccata, l’Inglese, indicando due avambracci sottili che spuntano al di sotto della veste da contadina.

Braccia smunte e seccate dalla fame, braccia smunte e ricoperte dalle cicatrici: è il prezzo da pagare per aver osato resistere alle catene. Quante volte le ha tirate per sfuggire alla sua prigionia, quante volte l’hanno trascinata in basso, troppo pesanti per quel corpo così piccolo.

« _Tu sei piccola_ » le ha sempre ripetuto il fratello maggiore, quel vicino di casa che la fissava dall’altra parte dell’Oceano deridendo il colore sgargiante dei suoi capelli.

Intrico di rovi spinosi, rossi come le fiamme, rossi come il sangue, indizio sicuro di pericolose tendenze omicide, « _Gràinne ha i capelli di un’assassina_ », certe vecchie storie continuano a perseguitarla; se ti fai la nomea di ribelle, prima o poi ti diranno che hai ammazzato qualcuno.

«Devo salvarli. Hanno fame».

La voce della banshee si alza di nuovo, irata, e la mano si solleva, sfregando gli occhi stanchi, rossi anche quelli.

Occhi di bragia, quelli di Gràinne, rossi come il fuoco che cova sotto la cenere ma non piange mai, l’Irlandese. Non l’ha mai fatto, neanche adesso che la terra stessa si rivolta contro di lei. Non l’ha mai fatto, neanche quando, i polsi segnati da ferite profonde, ha versato il suo sangue in mare fino ad arrossare le sue coste, in una marea oscura fatta di cadaveri galleggianti.

«Non puoi farci niente. Puoi soltanto aspettare che finisca l’epidemia».

È un invito a lasciarsi andare? Nel dubbio, Gràinne solleva la testa, adirata, i capelli scarmigliati che le circondano il viso spruzzato di lentiggini e polvere, e fissa il fratello maggiore con quei suoi occhi strani.

Strani, perché Gràinne ha sempre avuto un’iride azzurra, come il cielo che la sovrasta, e l’altra verde, come gli immensi campi di trifoglio popolati di strane creature.

Ha sempre avuto amici pericolosi, l’Irlandese, Arthur ne è sicuro.

La ragazza gioca con le banshee e parla con i giganti che costruiscono strani sentieri per arrivare dall’altra parte del mare. Canta con i corvi, appollaiata sui rami secchi, quando si solleva la bruma del mattino, e l’Inglese è sicuro che le sue mani siano macchiate di sangue. Perché Irlanda ha sempre fame, fame di libertà.

Irlanda vuole correre libera per i campi e chissà che, lasciata a se stessa, non diventi più riottosa di quanto già non è. Troppo pericoloso permettere che la ragazza cammini da sola.

«Non ce ne restiamo tutti lì a guardare i morti passarci davanti agli occhi, _Fratello_ ». Non c’è rispetto nella parola che usa Gràinne.

Non c’è rispetto mentre si agita ma la catena che le cinge la vita pesa, tira in basso e Gràinne non può far altro che riprendere la zappa fra le mani, martoriate dai calli, e continuare il suo sterile lavorio.

Sarebbe bella, Irlanda, se si pettinasse un po’ i capelli e desse una sistemata alle sue vesti consunte, ha sempre pensato Arthur. Ma lei non si è mai curata, non ha mai indossato gioie o usato bei profumi pur di non compiacere il fratello. Sa essere sempre così ostinata, con quel comportamento sanguigno che l’Inglese non ha mai potuto digerire.

La flemma e la pazienza sono parole sconosciute a Gràinne.

Gràinne che si ostina a parlare nella sua lingua, quella lingua che fra le labbra del fratello maggiore si storce, fino a diventare più liscia, più melodiosa, meno… Riottosa.

Anche la lingua si ribella quando Gràinne intona uno dei canti della sua terra e se avesse un’arpa fra le dita, in quel momento, sarebbe un suono fresco e tagliente come il profumo dell’erba appena tagliata quello che raggiungerebbe i timpani di Arthur.

Ha una voce potente, la sorella, e l’Inglese se la ricorda ancora, appollaiata sulle scogliere dalle parti di Bushmill, a cantare quando il mare si ingrossava, sferzato dalle tempeste, e il suo canto superava in forza persino l’ululato del vento.

Ma adesso Gràinne non suona più l’arpa, davanti a suo fratello. Non gli permette, come una volta, di sedersi al suo fianco e osservarla sollevare le dita pizzicando le corde e ignorando, per qualche minuto, le catene che le stringono i polsi.

«Lo sai benissimo che se continui a ribellarti, morirà soltanto più gente».

Laconica e logica è la risposta di Arthur e la zappa cala con più violenza sul terreno, come se la zolla che l’Irlandese sta rivoltando fosse il collo dell’Inglese, invece che semplice terra.

«E allora lasciami libera!».

Stride la voce, stride e si mescola al rumore della zappa, come ferro che impatta contro il ferro e la speranza, verde come il suo occhio destro, per un attimo si solleva nello sguardo di Gràinne.

Ma è soltanto un attimo, prima che l’Inglese scuota la testa, incrociando le braccia come un padre preoccupato dell’irruenza del figliol prodigo.

«Devi imparare la pazienza, _Granya_. Finché continuerai a essere così infantile, non posso permetterti di girare libera per il mondo».

La catena cigola, si tira e per un attimo pare che l’Irlandese voglia fare uno sforzo per tenderla, fino a spezzarla. Ma è soltanto un istante prima che molli la presa, afflosciandosi sulla zappa come una bambola priva di vita.

Ed è solo la sua voce che si solleva, dietro lo schermo dei capelli rossi che le oscurano il viso.

«E allora io continuerò a ribellarmi».

Voce di banshee, Irlanda mette la parola “fine” a quella discussione, fissando la zappa fra le mani.

Voce di banshee e occhi di bragia, Irlanda non piange, neanche quando l’impotenza le fa tremare le labbra, rendendo le sue parole malferme e le sue minacce vane.

Arthur non parla, sa che quando la sorella abbassa la testa non ha più intenzione di ascoltarlo. La vede, la ruggine sulla catena, e sa che l’Irlandese ci sta riuscendo, che un poco alla volta la consumerà, fino a spezzarla e a liberarsi. Sa che accadrà, prima o poi, ma vorrebbe che non fosse adesso, per lo meno.

Gràinne continua a zappare la terra, ignara di quello sguardo, ignara di quei pensieri.

Zappa la terra, Gràinne, ed è un rumore secco che si ripercuote nell’aria, scandendo il tempo come le lancette di un orologio.

Zappa la terra, Gràinne, e canta quelle canzoni di cui Arthur non capisce il senso.

Zappa la terra, Gràinne, e le sue canzoni parlano di sogni.

Sogna, Gràinne, e continua a zappare la terra, finché la catena non sarà spezzata, finché non potrà di nuovo correre fra i campi di trifoglio, libera e con la pancia piena.

Non vede l’ora, Gràinne, e forse quel giorno potrà finalmente piangere.


End file.
